pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rah Gashapon
My talk Page! Feel free to leave a message here. Welcome, Rah Gashapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Komupon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Yumipon (Talk) 11:50, August 16, 2010 Hi Hi, Rah Gashapon (Corey). I noticed that you have been around Patapedia for a while now, but I never got a chance to talk to you. I appreciate what you are doing for this Wiki, and your help is greatly needed. The main reason I am here today is to ask you whether or not you would like to be a staff here. You seem to be a trustworthy user. So, reply back asap. Keep Patapedia clean. Yumipon 22:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Glad you took me up on the offer. Congratulations, you are now a rollback. I will further promote you if you continue to do good work and reach 750+ edits. 16:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Forums Here is a message Im sending to everyone, so its going to be generic and you will all receive the same thing. After collaborating with Yumipon a little bit we have both decided that it would be best if from now on that all questions should be posted onto the Help Desk section in the forums instead of on individual users talk pages. This keeps from unnecessary questions from being asked and allows new users to see previously asked questions. Thanks for the help- Toripon 11:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) You Have My Respect Man, you stopped User:Chakapatapon! I'm sorry if your deed has gone un-noticed but, I would like to thank you for that effort in stopping him. Personally, I would have you made into a temporary admin right now, but I'll wait on Yumipon's call. Keep up the good work. 07:23, November 16, 2010 Good Work :) Keep up the good work, once again I would like to say that I appreciate your help here. We have enough admins right now, so you will have to wait. Make a bit more edits and I will promote you to permanent admin once and for all :) By the way, I trust that you understand how rollback works right? 16:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Rollback -- 23:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Name : funny name — Scottyman (talk) 17:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey There! I noticed that you have been making many contributions to the Tips page. Great work, but I was wondering how you where able to get all those pictures from the tips onto your computer/laptop. I would also like to help contribute to the page but don't know how to get the images. Just leave a reply to my talk page on how you did it, or post a topic on the forums. Either would be great. Thanks! :Toripon|Toripon]] :Toripon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Toripon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for saying happy birthday. (: 00:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Another Bad User! Rah Gashapon! Someone has did something bad on your userpage again! He did something inappropriate.He said Gimme 2 bucks and i'll "Blow you down" :P Good thing i undo it.And one question, why is your userpage got vandalize to much 09:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Your welcome.And thanks your the nicest user I've ever seen also Ironstar :) But i could do something good.Also good luck completing the Komupon page :) Cause i wanna complete them all! 04:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) SRRY *Shivers* OK, i'll stop. And I edited your page because you were blabbermouthing-trying to impress. Chrissanchez8 20:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Chrissanchez8 Epicness! Go to this page if you want to see videos about all these superhero Patapons. Quickly! 0_0 01:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Woot! I got the demo in Japanese, but I'm not very far in it and have just reached the cave/ dungeon area. I too wish I could read what exactly they say in the game. 23:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I haven't played multiplayer at all yet, and my name is something random in Japanese. Can't wait until the US version comes out. 23:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and before I forget, Happy Birthday! (: 00:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Augh... I got to the level with the giant Majidonga in it, I almost kiled it, and my team mates didn't defend against a roar attack and died, causing failure to the entire team. ):< 04:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I've beaten the mission, but in someone else's world. Now I have to gather four people who are good at the game to help in my world. I mean, most of these people can't even stay in fever for a whole mission, and all of them try to dodge a roar by running away, not by defending. I don't even know what happens after this misson because the guy I helped disconnected after we won. Because I want to help you I'll tell you which units to bring: A Mofu hero with a greatshield, the most important unit for the mission, When I played as this guy I helped level three people win. A Mahopon hero to heal your units and protect them from Majidonga's roar attack. A Yaripon hero to do most of the attacking. A Megapon hero to help with attacking. I was close to winning as a Dekapon hero (Level five) with a Level five Megapon hero helping me. The jerk disconnected while we were battling the dragon on floor two, and our health was still in the green. Anyways, if you need a big strategy I've memorized the entire dungeon and can help you with any parts you're stuck on. P.S. The Majidonga is about three times its normal size, and has a fast attack speed. But at the end of the dungeon you get a jeweled chest. 20:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalizing? Excuse me, but what are you talking about? I don't know the reason of your edit on my page, but it seems that this is a misunderstanding. Holothurion 15:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Protecting your page. I've heard that you've had your page vandalized a lot, so I thought, since you're not an admin yet, I could protect your page for you until you want to edit it again if you want. It saves the trouble of repeatedly having to undo edits, but its up to you. 23:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well... you can't really edit it unless its unprotected, but whenever you want to edit your page you could ask me to unlock it until you've finished editing it. Really though its up to you. 21:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Here you go! Sure you can here it is: And edit this, click on the source button to see the code , and copy it on your userpage :) I'm sorry. Yeah, I kind of expected someone would have a problem with it. I'll just go tell Spongefan to change it however he wants. 20:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Your signature Hey since your becoming very good on this wiki i suggest you need to make your own signature i'll make you some steps Step 1 Give your userpage a signature page like me, don't know? just type this User:Rah Gahsapon/Signature on the source code! Step 2 Edit your messages with signatures,for example "Protecting your page." message edit it,go on the source code, see ironstars signature and copy it! Step 3 Once copy it's time to edit you Rah Gashapon signature page,edit it and go on the source button then copy ironstars signature and edit it with your Rah Gashapon name and thats it! Question I just noticed that there is no Rah Gashapon page and I was really surprised but then I said, Do we really need it? Should there be one? I have decided to ask you since your user name is Rah Gashapon Right I saw the page a little bit later and I was like "O" Yeah I'm not proud of the way I got to 200 edits but I didn't do it on purpose(50 of the edits are from editing my page, but I'll make up for it). I knew someone was going to tell me sooner or later. I have finished editing my page though so...yeah Cool thing you have you page protected! Thanks Sebapon 23:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Theme Since I'm not a very good theme designer, I'd like to know what we should change the theme to. 01:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks....Thats all i got to say :D Not locked!? I was just going to read your profile until i saw i can be edited! Who un-locked you! The Users will vandalize you again! Theme (Again) Listen, I know you don't like the terrible theme I gave to Patapedia, so I want, no, I beg of you to tell me what theme you think would be perfect for Patapedia. I really don't want to end up ruining this wiki. 01:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the theme ideas. I'll begin working on it right away. 23:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, I won't have this finished for a few hours, or until tomorrow. But don't worry. I'm working on it. 23:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well... I was trying to fix it, and I saw a message of Ironstar saying that he needed help....So I didn't no who would fix it User: Sebapon 21:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay To many administrators, but are they active? I wont be leaving anytime soon. I can wait, and I think I'm doing good just being a normal user. Thanks Corey. Yes, at least 50 of my edits are to my page but I haven't done that lately. Yes, I do minor edits because there isn't much I can help with except grammar and organizing (something people here aren't very good at). I don't think Edit War II is upon us and I haven't met any vandalizers to stop them. I'll try harder. Sebapon 13:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I actually DID go for rollback. Yeah, I went and asked wikia central very nicely to enable achievements, and they did! I didn't expect that hahaha. Spoiler Template Okay. Do you want to make it, or should I? 00:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for Warn me. I used that photos from PSP to prevent the Missing image pages, ok Sorry from that problem. Mr.Axel 18:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yay! WOW, go to my blog "500 edits celebration!" Im sending this to everyone(but not everyone) cause im so lucky! Thank you Thank You! You don't believe me? GO TO MY USERPAGE AND SEE MY BADGE im so lucky im fainting X( Achievements Yeah, I think you can but it might only be for admins. You click customize badges under where it shows all your achievements. 19:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Before i leave,and what i meant "Leave" means i wont edit this wikia for a long time.Link me a tutorial how to promote users or maybe tell ironstar.Well hurry up im gonna go Feb.22 to Feb.30 One more thing.... Do you want to give up as a rollback and become an administer or maybe stay as a rollback and become an aminister? Pls reply Congrats! You are now an Admin and also still a Rollback! Congrats! Cool that your a admin. Sorry I didn´t vote for you I didn´t know I counted for the vote.Sebapon 01:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Well... Delete useless pages, thats something you could try Sebapon 01:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rah gashapon! I wanna make a Disambiguation page for "Zigoton Queen" but i don't know how.(P.S. its for Queen Kharma and a mission) Wait nevermind i know now :D If your wondering about how to screenshot your PSP and go to my forum Forum:(Pls Reply)Weapons go here duh! So that you can expand the wiki! User Page Protection Now that you're an admin, when your user page is protected you can edit it still, because only admins will be able to edit it if you want. Simply click on the sidebar near the edit button on your user page, and click "protect". Then just fill out the options. 02:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Please T_T Im sending this to EVERYONE! PLEASE IM SENDING THIS TO THOSE WHO ARE ACTIVE.Okay please if you own Patapon 1 and 2 or 3(Demo) please my PSP is broken okay! Please go here in order to screenshot your PSP and go here cause i really like it T_T. Patapon 3 100 hour demo Hey there, Rah Gashapon! I just beat the dungeon mission with all the ice dragons in the Patapon 3 100 hour demo (It's basically the same as the one from the first demo, but has more purple doors, I think five or so, and tougher enemies). The thing is... It says the mission is free, but there was no congratulations message for me winning or anything, and there are no new missions in the demo. Maybe I should beat the mission again, or in singleplayer instaed of getting Japanese people to join me? Do I have to beat an actual multiplayer Versus mode mission? 18:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Demo Hm... Are you selecting the wrong options or something to get people to join? It could always be the time you play too. Well, maybe I could join you sometime. My PSID is trapfly. P.S. There is one mission I'm looking for. I've heard there's a secret boss mission that rarely appears. It's the giant grey, robot, knight, beard thing. Do you know anything about it? 06:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Yea, i would like some of the comments delleted. P.S can i dellete the entire blog poast? Mahopon98 Thanks Thank you for the information. I'm going to go find that boss and destroy it later. 22:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol woot? I'm getting the hang of it! You know, I'm finally doing my blog now! I couldn't make a gallery because the settings weren't loading up. I understand that we shouldn't put pics on pages/catagories now. Wow, I'm learning a lot on my first day! TsukuTsunpon Congrats Hi, TsukuTsunpon here! I'm really good at art so I like to draw on Paint. Oh yeah, and congrats on getting more than seven hundred edits! TsukuTsunpon 11:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 1 2 3 FTW! A month of Patapedia badge I just got the badge today. Good luck getting yours my fellow admin. You might already know this, but if you contribute for a year in a row you get a platnum badge. 03:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Info Box Image Can you add this image? Kulkum 13:43, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Two Months of Patapedia badge Just to you let you know, you'll probably be the first user to get this badge, because the day counter thing reset for me. 00:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Status Well thanks, Rah. It's a shame Yumipon retired though. He was one of the most helpful users on here. I did hear him say that he would leave the wiki sometime, but that was a few months ago when he said that. Anyways, I guess it might be good for me to be a bureaucrat considering my large amount of edits, and that I'm in charge of picking the featured article and polls, plus my grammar is good almost all the time. But still, I'm going to miss Yumipon. 04:19, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait... I checked his contributions and it said his last edit was in December. Was there a mistake or something, and where did it say his last edit was in March? 04:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. So he's not making edits, just logging in and looking at the wiki? If that's the case, I bet he wants to see how the wiki is going without him. 04:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) You're right. That's a little bit odd that all he did was log in isn't it? 04:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I have no clue why he doesn't have the badge. Like I said, this is kind of odd. 05:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I just wish he'd help edit more. P.S. You have 777 edits! That's a lucky number. 05:08, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Pls.. Ok i will do it tell Ironstar that but first since im good at creativity,creating templates,background ideas and more im really good at Creating things and i really want to do some creativity and i just want to be administrator to change backgrounds and customize badges.I wont edit the any page only customize badges and background.I can make new cool badges and more challenging! With pictures that fits them.Remember my cast i made them thats why im good at customizing and thats why i wanna be an administer.Promise i wont ruin the wikia PROMISE! Permission Can i make "Lord of Units Badge" picture turn into almighty picture? Paint If i cant make it on paint then what? Im just scared Alright im just scared if they dont want.Can i make a new track called "Mission track"? Im just asking because this my first time. Its a category track where you need to edit Mission Pages.P.S. tell me some steps in order to create a new track? Yeah, it is my 158 items :) Adding the picture would be great. I'm getting a magic memory stick soon, so I will get better quality pictures. Thanks, still trying to beat your record of 162! Lord Cyru 20:07, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Accident..... Well w\while i was making a new boss track.My little brother want me do to something and then i accidently press reverted to default on the picture of the PLATINUM badge i dont know who has that or upload that picture.Is it ironstar if yes tell him to upload that picture again.IM SO SORRY BAN IF YOU WANT.GO DO IT I Understand..... I see, I joined Patapedia once, my profile was Zeuspon, but I forgot my password. As I had that profile, I've already heard of Yumipon, but I think I have proof that he's doing secret things, when I signed up as Arespon, I got a message from Ironstar, but when I opened it, it had a Patapedia logo that was posted by Yumipon. I saw other "Welcome!" messages and they didn't have that logo. Not that it matters or anything to me, I'm just rather curious. Oh well, see ya and keep your Patapon army well fed with your splendid stews! Arespon 20:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Arespon 3:10 3/18/11 Really sorry about the page thing I thought I could just add stuff to help the user out sorry nothing has to do with badges though I didn't even know ho to get them!! I just joined to day sorry again Thx and ya I know you from gamespot I wanted to be on this site forever!! I've even made a blog for it! Check my profile and my blog for the link Spoiler Template Thanks Rah. Anyways, what exactly do you mean the template doesn't fit? Is it the picture? 00:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Ciokinna or Cioking? Rah Gashapon, on this wiki, it is written that the Cioking is named Cioking in Patapon 2, but in my game, it is named Ciokinna. Do you know why? P.S. I got the 4,000th edit badge. Cyber005.png 19:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm from Sweden. Does that make any difference. My game is still on english. Cyber005.png 18:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I would like to report that User: 84.42.138.124 deleted all the contents of "Gong Returns". I think I resolved this issue, but do you have the power to ban this user, preventing him/her from vandalizing this wiki? Kulkum 16:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ] P.S. - The "Dark Heroes" page has been messed up ever since User:Bjorn Lennard Torralba added a bunch of useless images to its gallery, now the gallery is completely deleted. Is there anyway you can revert it back to its original state? Sorry Im sorry if it seemed as if I was picking on him. That wasn't what I wanted it to look like... I'm just giving trying to give him some advice. Kulkum 12:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 3 page Is it ok if i condense or move the information about the multiplayer beta on the patapon 3 page. Maybe Please feel free to change it. Maybe a synopsis could be written about the new multiplayer demo and the information about the beta could be moved to another page. Yes, but Most of the information on the Patapon 3 page is about the demos, If you dont want to move it i can. Can I say something random? I like melons. I'm eating them right now! TsukuTsunpon 12:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry (Again)! Sorry, I didn't know you were the only doing it. I'll stop and start my own project. Do you have any job that you want me to do? Kulkum 13:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Help? TsukuTsukuTsunTsunPonPon 13:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) How do I create my own blog? Getting use to it. I think making you an Administer is the best thing ever happened in Patapedia.People asking your help and stuff.You're good! But i don't think making you turn into a bureaucrat would be too extreme but maybe someday. 2011 Patapon to Superhero User Awards! Rah Gashapon its almost summer! And where not gonna do anything! Rah Gashapon i think Ironstar wont be active and i think we need to do something! Let's make a awards. THE 2011 Patapon to Superhero User Awards! You know we nominate the special users then take them to a challenge like "Mr.Sebapon which brings you here at Patapedia" and the one that gets the most votes and special things WINS.We two trophies and one secret prize but i dont know what will be the secret prize you make prize your own Rah G while i make two trophies will it be fun.FUN!!!! Or you'll just disagree me and we will be just normal users editing....Pls reply Alright this will be it like all Awards ceremony there is always an Host there will be three host Rah Gashapon,Me and Ironstar if he wants.There will be things like this: *Favorite User Today (A user who is always good today) *Favorite User All -Time (A user who is always good) *Favorite Most Edited User (a user who made so many edits like Cyber005 and Rah Gashapon you can be nominated too!) *Favorite Lucky Edit (Only those who have a lucky edit can be nominated like me!) *Favorite Article User (User's who creat good articles) *Favorite Funny User(A user that makes funny comments and blog) And more! Ironstar,you and i will be posting messages to the users who has been nominated for each awards.Each Award will contain 4 or below users.Then we will make them a mission and an interview the one that has the most favorited interview and completed mission and most VOTES will win.Then Trophies for many those and You and I need to make a Trailer/Video....But too bad we cant upload video files from browsers can we or we could make a youtube user named "Patapedia" Like Club Penguin wikia they have there own youtube page and also the awards will start April 18 with updates such as a poster i already made and took me 20 minutes.3 minutes of making the words 12 minutes of making the design and 5 minutes of fixing errors Still.. Okay lets settle this #.IDEAS:We make ideas like this and also we call the name "2011 Patapon to Superhero Awards" #.UPDATES:We make people crazy like putting updates and cool prize hints for them to go excited.If you agree to make a Youtube Userpage for Patapedia like Club Penguin wikia(They have there own youtube page) we could make a trailer.Or i'll just let a friend of mine make a trailer if he has a Youtube Userpage.Then we don't tell them who will be nominated so that they will get excited #.NOMINATION:Then near April 18.We...I mean you or...Ironstar! Will nominate those who needs to be nominated for each Award.And only 3 or below can join.Then others who weren't nominated will wait next year.Also the user can be nominated for even 2 awards and more! Like Superhero Pyokoraida is nominated for Favourite Best Story Maker and The Anti-Vandalizer(even tough he hasn't undo anything for a while) #.AWARDS:Then we celebrate everything at the forum.We put off videos and pictures and stuff.Then there will amazing awards which are: *Favourite Administator - One Trophy.starts at April 18 or 19 *Favourite best story maker - One Badge.starts at April 21 *The Anti-Vandalizer(A person who undo's vandalism) - I dont know.Starts at April 24 *The Most Trusworthy User (AKA The Superhero Award).One BIG trophy and a secret prize Starts at April 27 Then we make interviews and people will vote if he's nice cool or bad and then vote on a poll and there will be no deadline! 5..FINAL:After that we put all those on the Awards winner page.It lists those who won it can be a blog,forum or a page.Then we celebrate by doing something on Patapedia And that's it where done if you accept me with all these ideas put it on the forum! A Project It doesn't matter I just want to start something big (I have spring break next week, so I have lots of spare time). Do you need any pages created/improved, or do you want me to add videos/pictures? Kulkum 12:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Customize Badges? Hi Rah Gashapon! Do you know how to customize badges, because whan i press there, nothing happens? Cyber005 18:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) What can i do to become an administrator? Cyber005 20:55, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Mad with Power Oh you're right.Sorry but just like i said "I lose my sanity" i wasen't even thinking what im writing and i feeled i did not even write that wierd.But with your intelligence you gave back my sanity back.P.S. I got alot of brain diseases in my life okay! Bye! Congrats Athousand edits! Great job Rah! You have done some great things here, keep up the good work dude. On another note, Did Spongefan2 make a user admin without all the formailities? That make me kind of jelous because...well I made a request for rollback and I didn´t even get a answere :( Sebapon 20:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Would anyone be offended if i put a personal link on my user profile? Bigbangbleach 23:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC) you have to see this i think patapon 3 is out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIIho6BF8ss From patagod:he's speaking my language Arabic so I can understand every word he sayed wait I want to here more m3 alsalama Nice Job Congratulations for reaching 1000 edits, its a great achievement! About what Sebapon said, did Spongefan2 really make another user into an admin? --Kulkum 08:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Red Death That monster which is red and has eyes.It's not a evil spirit.I assumed it's a Red Death(Reaper) like the Red Gigantetsu watch it again and look closly it's holding a scythe which assumed its a Red Death...Heh...Red Dead :D Red Death That monster which is red and has eyes.It's not a evil spirit.I assumed it's a Red Death(Reaper) like the Red Gigantetsu watch it again and look closly it's holding a scythe which assumed its a Red Death...Heh...Red Dead :D Hope that help. Noticed! I just noticed that when I read the Guardia page, there were a bunch of open space across the horizontal bar! Can you fix that? TsukuTsukuTsunTsunPonPon 19:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) A referal link Bigbangbleach 20:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Great, thanks for further clarifying the Spongefan2 rumor. Why did he not address this problem earlier, preventing it from going out of hand? Kulkum 08:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC)